


What Has Become a Reality

by Lifeofthewolves



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow job male receiving, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Edging, Ice Play, Impact Play, Kinky, Knife Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeofthewolves/pseuds/Lifeofthewolves
Summary: Billy's in a committed relationship. It's a surprise I know. Who'd have thought he'd be so submissive? Gentle almost. Guess you'll have to read to find out hm?
Relationships: Billy Russo/Male!OC
Kudos: 2





	What Has Become a Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly two lovers who've been together awhile this is the morning after and Billy chose to have a smart mouth. SO punishment ensues with some sweet aftercare.

The sun shined brightly though the curtains on the big windows of his penthouse apartment. The light from the windows light the room with a soft morning after glow on the dark tattooed skin of the man in Billy Russo's bed. The man was tall and muscular had a definite shape to his face and bright gorgeous blue eyes you could probably drown in if you stared long enough. His body was buff and lean with a voice smooth like honey and rumbled like a baritone tuba in the early hours of the morning.  
He rolled over to just admire the beauty of Billy the Beau groaning low enough not for him to wake as he slipped out of bed and went running a bath admiring the new red marks down his back and purple hickies on his chest letting out a rumbly chuckle kneeling by the bath checking the temp humming a soft tune as he turned off the water. The bathtub was a pristine white with gold handles and a marble finish on the bathroom floor with one white rug that felt like silk between steps.  
He moved almost gracefully making little to no noise when a deep rough voice called out "Kanton?" came the voice of the one and only Billy Russo almost a confused noise sounding weird on his tongue from the usual suave confidence he had. Kanton made his way through the double doors of the bathroom "I'm here sugar" he rumbled in what sounded like a deep south accent that you could feel in your bones.  
Kanton leaned in the doorway just looking him over from where he stood, Billy was sat up leaning against the headboard in all his morning glory a print in the sheets where they laid wrinkled in his lap. Billy met those pretty eyes of Kanton's and gave a soft tired grin with his soft swollen lips from the activities of last night having plenty of hickies to show for it and marks dragging down his thighs "Good morning to you too asshole." he smirked though his tone was fonder than what his words let on "You getting back into bed or you gotta jet off to the next pretty thing that catches your eye?" he snarked softly raising a brow at him hair a fucking mess but who cared at the moment.  
Kanton rolled his eyes with that same gentle loving grin on his face "No dumbass I think I'm stuck with you ya rusty bucket." he rumbled back walking over slowly like a predator stalking his praise "One would have thought you'd learn not to be a smart ass from the things that happened last night." he growled eyes getting dark with some internalized lust and holding back some animalistic feelings. Billy looked up into those now stormy blue almost grey eyes with his own rebellious brown ones running a hand through the mess on his head "Maybe I need another lesson in manners sir." he bit out keeping still enjoying the rush he got just from teasing this man he knew could break him with just his words and maybe deep down that's exactly what he wanted.  
Kanton moved slower at those words "Is that what you think you need?" he growled out that baritone deeper bass than before it shook Billy in his soul but he'd never tell that only for him to do it again "Answer me slut." he growled stopping where he stood watching Billy shudder before he opened that pretty little mouth to speak "Yes Daddy." he breathed just as Kanton got to him in three long strides and picked him up walking to the bath "Oh the things I'm going to do to you after this." He rumbled out the words a soft but firm promise as he set him in the bath with the perfect temperature and Billy moaned out as his skin touched the water and those once tense muscles relaxed.  
Kanto cooed and grabbed a soft towel settling behind him and washing them both off cooing in a soft tone whispering the praises as if what just happened not even a minute ago didn't happen. Billy looked up at him with soft loving eyes before glancing down at his lips staring with such intensity it was almost like they were kissing until they actually were slow and deep both of them falling into it slow one following the other tongues tangling together as the kiss intensified one tasting the other. Kanton tasting like strawberries and bubbling brown sugar, skin hot but smooth with the scent of home somewhere far away while Billy tasted like metal and fresh honey dew, skin a little rough with some scars but just as soft, smelling like gunmetal and fresh leather.  
Kanton pulled away very reluctant to do so and moved finishing up cleaning them and draining the water drying them both off when they stepped out Billy letting him take care of him for now just enjoying the soft moments behind closed doors that they had. "You getting soft on me now?" Billy sassed softly about to say something else after a beat before his lips were caught in a hotter kiss deeper than before losing their breath as Kanton picked him up forcing his legs around his waist so he wouldn't fall and Billy moaned as his back hit the soft sheets when he was dropped on the bed and tied up just as fast as it happened hips wiggling playfully. "Keep fighting." Kanton winked "You know I love it when you do." he rumbled pulling out a black velvet treasure box causing Billy to stop eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas watching his hands move rings glinting in the bright sunlight that entered the room through the curtains and unlocked the heart shaped lock.  
"What's the safe word baby?" he breathed before he even pulled anything out looking at him directly. "Daddy." he breathed big brown eyes blown wide snapping back into the world when Kanton caught his jaw "Safe word baby. I need to hear it or we can't continue." he rumbled tone soft at the moment just for this. "Lotus." he breathed focusing on him grinning at the pat on the thigh he got "Good boy." he rumbled voice shaking his bones again before he moved back to the box laying out a flogger, a blindfold, and two dull knives.  
Billy wiggled at the idea of all that being used on him looking up at Kanton who just smirked "You know the rules baby. Punishment for that smart mouth of yours then you get pleasure." he purred catching his ankle and pulling him back when he tried to move away flipping him on his stomach over his knees "Count em slut." he rumbled out shaking the bones with those very words accent thick and dripping over those words. Kanton drew his hand back spanked him hard with his large bare ring covered hand leaving marks for sure causing Billy to choke out a '"one." in total there came 15 swats and his ass was red by the time he finished. Billy let out a whine as Kanton soothed the area rubbing over his ass softly massaging slow asking his colour to which the answer was "Green please-oh god please- keep fucking going...." he begged sounding helpless as he choked out the words.  
Kanton chuckled "Such a good little slut for me. You want more baby?" he asked still having him over his knees hand light smacking his bottom making Billy count that one "Yes! Fuck-Please Daddy I'll be a good boy." he cried out softly before Kanton had mercy and placed him on his knees "Suck it til I say stop." he growled "Then you might deserve a reward cock slut." he snapped out Billy whimpered and got to work getting the whole ten inches and a half down his throat groaning as he choked for him and bobbing his head slowly picking up the pace before he pulled off and sucked on the well taken care of balls the skin smooth tasting almost sweet and salty on his tongue and he groaned eyes rolling a little as he licked and sucked on them giving equal attention before he moved and took him down his throat gagging throat contracting around his cock causing Kanton to let out the most animalistic sound ever heard to man letting him continue for a good 5 minutes dragging it out hips jerking into his throat watching him choke and slobber over his cock getting it nice and wet for later.  
Kanton growled and tugged him off by he hair and picking him up putting him on the bed and putting the blindfold on "Colour baby?" he asked again voice still bone rattling "Green." he hurried out wanting him to move quicker. Kanton laughed all rumbly and headed out footsteps fading in the quiet and he was gone for a good three minutes making Bill wiggle in anticipation of what was to come. Kanton padded back into the room foot steps light almost quiet for someone of his stature carrying an ice tray with star shaped ice cubes just ten of them and he set them off to the side "I'm back baby." he warned calmly and Billy made a noise to acknowledge him.  
Kant made a noise of approval and placed the ice cubes delicately one on each pec and each separate ab and one on each thigh letting them sit and melt watching Billy moan out pretty noises and beg for him to touch him as they melted running over his hot skin. Kanton sat between his legs and leaned forward sucking the ice cube and dragging it over his chest groaning softly as he listened to Billy get louder as he let it met before he did the other pec circling his nipple watching it harder before he did the other and swallowed flicking the now cold tongue piercing of his over his nipples. Billy cried out a little back arching into his mouth and talented tongue before he moved on sucking on each able licking up the cubes leaving fresh bruises for him to admire later as he moved lower marking over his thighs sucking the cubes as they melted on his tongue stroking him slowly "You think you deserve my mouth on this pretty little cock of yours bitch?" he snapped out watching him fall apart and thighs shake before he stumbled out "No-daddy -but please- fuck!" he choked hips jerking into his hand with what little movement he had.  
Kanton rumbled bone shaking again "Since you begged so nicely." he growled and easily took him down his throat sucking him torturously slow mouth cold causing his hips to jerk in without warning from the sensation. Kant rumbled making vibrations in his throat on his cock as he pulled off dragging the stone cold piercing over his cock as he grabbed the flogger snapping it on his abs first watching him cry out as he smacked his thighs next before he moved and smacked both pecs twice listening to the sweet whimpers that left him precum beading at the tip of his cock.  
Kanton cooed putting the flogger back in the box picking up the knives having one drag pressing down over his abs listening to the loud shuddering moan he let out and dragged the other pressing down like it was cutting into the pretty skin over his thighs then drug it right over his V line back up his chest as he pressed licking where he drug the knives groaning a little at the noises as he played with him. This went on for a little while swapping between the knives and sucking his cock bringing him tot he edge about three times letting him come down before he prepped him on his hands and knees slamming in with a loud low animal growl. Billy arch as much as he could crying out pretty sure the neighbors could hear despite them being the only ones on the floor.  
"This what you wanted slut?" Kanton snapped out hips rocking in hard and fast at a punishing pace not stopping for anything Billy's own cock bobbing tip an angry red precum on his abs leaking just that much it dripping onto the sheets as he choked out a little lost in the pleasure almost see stars "Fuck yes daddy! Just like -" he cut him self off actually screaming "There!- Fucking- God please right there daddy!" Kanton paused his brutal pace and angled his hips slamming into that spot harder and faster than before as if that was fast enough. Kanto used him like his own personal toy "Such a good little cock slut. Look at you drooling and taking my cock in your ass so well." he snapped out.  
Billy's head had falling back body straining against the ropes sure to leave rope burns later as he cried out drool falling out of his mouth cock slapping against his abs the faster Kanton moved the only words leaving him were loud screams of 'Daddy' and 'Yes your little cum slut' their bodies rocking together hot and heavy probably could have started a fire with the heat in the room.  
His big brown eyes snapped open as he looked at him begging "Daddy-Please!" he cried out. "Please what bitch?" he ground out hips stuttering half a second before they picked pace again as he watched Billy hair sticking to his forehead from sweat "Can I come-fuck please!" he whimpered hips jerking looking a fucking mess sweat making his skin shine abs tense cock straining to hold back balls tight and pulled up." Come for daddy like the slut.you.are." he snapped his hips into his prostate with every word he spoke and Billy arched screaming loud for him words caught in his throat as Kanton slammed in coming hard into him filling him to the brim some spilling out as he kept moving thick hot ropes of cum fucked into him.  
There was cum all over their chest Billy not stopping screaming out in bliss as everything came to a slow stop world still spinning for the both of them Kanton collapsing onto of Billy groaning low. Billy huffed a laugh "Get off asshole." he rumbled happily making no move to shove him off and Kanto rumbled sitting up taking the blindfold off and ropes putting them away to clean and moved pulling out getting a wet towel and small tub cleaning Billy up gently praising him happily. He then got Billy to chill in the bathtub while he changes the sheets and pillow cases moving to join him both of them just chilling and getting clean together talking about anything and everything.  
Kanto got them dried up and curled up in bed holding him close turning the TV on and some sappy love story action movie. It was about midday and he order out some Thai food and pizza smirking as he held up Billy's credit card. Billy rolled his eye smacking his chest lightly shaking his head when he got a growl in response asking for a Scotch smirking up at him "I blame you since I can't walk properly." he joked. Kanto threw his head back and laughed as he got up and made the drinks "I will wear that blame proudly. You want pictures so it can last longer?" he smirked looking over at him eyes that pretty bright blue again. Billy smiled softly taking the drink from him and they sipped and talked for most of the night before they passed out tangled up together half the blankets forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with his personality:/


End file.
